Gimme a Chance
by notsohardnow
Summary: Lola ends it with Johnny who falls into depression- will he ever see whats he got right in front of him? Will he ever realize he's got uncondtional love already? JohnnyPeanut slash.yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Here we go. Yaoi/Slash. Johnny/Peanut.**

**You've been warned. This is the prolouge, sorry for its lack of length. I've had a rough time tonight haha**

* * *

"Johnny, I can't do this anymore. Its over." Lola said and turned walking away from the Greaser King

Johnny clutched the space over his chest where his heart was as if that gesture would stop it from breaking. No such luck, he fought bravely to keep his tears back and won the battle. He managed to get himself back to the Tennemets and curled up into himself in a ball on the dingry matress he called a bed. The next morning in school Lola was wearing Aquaberry, Lola was holding hands with Gord, Lola was giggling with Pinky, Lola was sitting with the preppies at lunch.

Lola wasn't Johnny's girl anymore.

--

Johnny was taking this worse than ever. Peanut was sure he heard him crying, but Johnny never let on how hurt he was, not this time. Besides, Johnny Vincent never cried. A week and a half passed and Johnny was wallowing in self-pity.

"..'cause I'm ugly" Johnny murmured sitting near Jimmy's beach house on the docks, his chin cradled sadly in his work-toughened hands

Larry looked at him, "Whats that boss?" he asked

Johnny looked up at him, "Lola. Its cause I'm ugly, ain't it Larry?"

"Nah, Boss" Larry shook his head, "Nah, no way! Lola just.. she just lost it, you know?" he said hoping to cheer up his best friend

Johnny shook his head, "Look at me, Larry!" Johnny exclaimed looking up at his friend, and it was true, Johnny had seen better days. Johnny's eyes were red and bloodshot, he'd been skipping a lot of classes, making up the hours by fighting, drinking, and taking detention. The whole clique was worried about him but no one could do anything.

Larry pulled a face, "You.. you just need some sleep, man." he insisted

Johnny sighed and nodded and he pushed himself up, "The guys're having a party tonight, huh?" he asked Peanut who nodded and Johnny reached down and grabbed Larry's wrist and hoisted him to stand.

Larry shuddered, God, he just wanted Johnny to slip his hand a little further down. Thats all Peanut even wanted- to hold his hand and walk with him, and love him better than Lola ever could. Give him what he craved most: just some real understanding.

They walked back to the Tennements, shoulder to shoulder, lauhging and joking like it was all good. Like they hadn't a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go. Yaoi/Slash. Johnny/Peanut.**

**You've been warned. Chapter 1...**

* * *

Lola. Lola. Lola.

Precious little Lola.

Lola this. Lola that.

Lola's hair.

Lola's eyes.

It was enough to drive a best friend crazy! But, Larry kept his mouth shut and nodded politely as Johnny sulked and ranted. He knew Johnny was dependant on others, he always had been- but, oh man, did he deny it! In times like this Peanut was happily reminded how if you tilt your head the repeated one-syllable-name sound like his.

Lola could be _Larrry._

He tried it out during one of Johnny's rants when the two were down at the beach. The boys had their jackets off, and Johnny was lying on the sand, hands behind his head legs spread, his jeans were rolled up revealing strong legs, and as he paused between words his soft pink lips were slightly parted. All this made Peanut terribly uncomfortable, he sat with his legs crossed to hide the bulge now between them. In order to get his mind off of how Johnny didn't see what was right before him, he pretneded he was the subject of Johnny's rant.

"I swear everytime _Larry_ comes in the room _he's_ all I can see. _Larry's_ got the sexiest little body I've ever seen, you've got no idea what I can do with _him._ I mean, oh man, and boy- does _he_ ever flaunt it. I'm tellin' ya' without _him_ I'd be the sorriest excuse for a man. And, oh, does _his_ laugh floor me. Its so cute. _His_ eyes- they're gorgeous. Somtimes I think _he_ was a painted masterpeice come to life for me, and.. Oh! Say did you.."

Peanut snapped to when Johnny was looking up at him oddly. "Yeah, Boss?" he asked

"I asked ya' if ya' saw Lola today" Johnny replied "Wha's wrong, Larry? You feelin' alright?"

"Mhm, Boss, never better" Peanut smiled in response

"Good- Larry I'd sure hate to lose you too. But Lola might take me back- did I tell ya' that?" his brown eyes got wide as he asked, the subject was his favorite, apparently Lola was his chemistry partner now and apparently she even told him to do her homework!

"Yeah, Boss, you did and I hope for the best" he smiled at the oblivious idiot

"Thanks, Larry, you're the best friend a guy could ask for!"

Peanut forced a smile, 'I wish I was the best _boy_friend _you_ could ask for' he thought in vain, knowing it could never be.

--

One day however, Johnny didn't come back to the Tennements after school, Peanut figured Lola took him back or was leading him on. They didn't worry until hours later when Lola was spotted exiting the Preppies hangout with all of the damn Preps. So.. if Lola was there...

...where was Johnny?

Larry paniced and set up search-parties to find him. There was no luck- Larry was so scared, the others told him it would be okay- he had no reason to be worrying so much Johnny would come back in his own sweet time- no need to fret. But Panut was fretting- he was terrified! When all the search patry returned to the Tennements empty-handed Peanut struck out on his own.

Peanut, being Johnny's best friend, looked every where Johnny would be- but he wasn't. He looked everywhere Johnny wasn't and there was only one final place the Greaser would be and if he wasn't there he dropped off the face of the earth. Peanut headed for the bike trail, about a mile and a half off of its set course was a rotting old wooden bridge. Johnny had always liked the bridge, and he was there. Except, this time he wasn't on either side or even strutting over the rotting wood.. this time Johnny Vincent was on the edge of the bridge the wind whipping his slicked back hair lazily.

"Johnny!" he gasped covering his mouth with trembling hands, "Get offa' there Johnny!"

The Greaser in question looked up, only one hand and really good balance was keeping him on that rail- both could give without a second's wanring and Johnny would be lost in the current forever. "Don't stop me, Larry, my life ain't nothin' without m'Lola"

Peaut felt tears in his eyes, "But Johnny!"

"No 'buts' Larry.. I can't go on no more."

"Johnny!"

"I said- Larry!" Johnny was tackled around the waist by the smaller boy and thrown onto the wooden planks of the bridge.

Peanut sat on his stomach in tears "You're so stupid!" he hollered

There was a loud slap as a gloved hand met the smooth skin on Johnny Vincent's cheek.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go. Yaoi/Slash. Johnny/Peanut.**

**Bunches of thanks to:  
**_Dragonballgeek101- okay, some1 needs 2 buy Teie Travis she's ranting bout him.. again!  
Kai19999- Thank you for reviewing! :D Okay, the reason for the Larry-to-Peanut thing was showing the character was multi-dimensional. On the outside he's Peanut, just Peanut, but inside he's more- he's Larry. See? I dunno if I explained that right. lol  
TotallyT3ii3- ho!  
lov- haha yeah i kno!_

**You've been warned. Chapter 2...**

* * *

Johnny stared up at Peanut in total shock, there was a sharp sting in his cheek and his best friend was perched on his stomach in tears. "Ah.. LArry.." he stammered looking up and no words were coming. His mind was so foggy- dammit it hurt! His heart, it ached, and his best friend refused to let him end the pain. "How can you be my best friend?! I don't wanna go through this anymore!" he yelled

"People besides Lola care about you, dammit!!" Peanut shouted at him, "People like me!!"

"You?" Johnny scoffed, "I don't need just a best friend! I want Lola- dammit!"

"Fuck you, Johnny Vincent, Fuck you!" Peanut hollered tears rolling out of his eyes "Is that all I am?! _Just_ a best friend?!"

"Of course you're just my best friend! What else could you be?!"

"I could be your boyfriend!" Peanut blurted "I've always had your back, Johnny! I love you! I've always loved you! I stick my neck out for you all the time! I was nice to Lola just for you! I didn't cut her throat all those times she cheated on you! I love you, you sonuvabitch!"

Johnny stared up at him shocked, "You.. you love me?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Peanut screamed, "Yes! Yes I love you!"

"...why? Peanut.. I.. I never did nothin' to deserve sumthin' like that"

Peanut wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and sniffed, "You deserve someone who will do anything for you no matter the cost, I love you Johnny- I want to.. to be with you.. forever.. or, at least as long as you'll have me.."

"Larry.." Johnny looked away, "Larry it hurts!" he blurted looking up at Peanut with tears in his own eyes

Peanut threw his arms around Johnny's neck and held him, "I know! But, I want to help you, Johnny. I want.. to.."

Johnny's arms were around Peanuts waist and he was crying, and Peanut was crying and they laid in the cold night air for a long time and just cried. Finally Johnny's wails quieted down to sobs and Peanut sat up again. There was silent as their bloodshot gazes met and they held that look for some time- until Johnny finally noticed Peanut was slowly closing the distance between them. But when he did a soft pair of lips brushed his own, and Johnny caressed Peanuts lips with his own lovingly.

It was the perfect first kiss.

* * *

**I know its short.. but.. it was good, right?**


End file.
